Dracula's husband
by Kindred01
Summary: Dracula takes Mina and Jonathan's child as his husband


A young man walked down the road of London's streets, his skin pale against the winter's watery sun, he turned the coroner, he saw a tall man with long inky hair with dark tinted glasses, his froze looking at him, he's seen this man before many times before and it scared him the first few times he told his mother about this man she got her old friend to 'help' him but the man's help was more of a punishment, a carriage came pass and the man was gone, swallowing thickly Johan hurried home.

Walking into the house his mother was in teaching in privet in one of the room, he took a few steps before she open she open the door "And what are you doing home?" she asked

"Sorry Mother I didn't know my boss would close the offices early." He said taking his coat off, she huffed at him

"I see will it was not your doings, go up stairs you look like you didn't sleep again."

"Yes mother." He said walking up the stair case

"Oh and Johan Van Helsing is coming over for your teaching." The teen froze and turned around to look at the dark hair woman who was prettying herself up for the crack pot doctor

"Mother I don't want to see him tonight, I am still not better from the last time." He said,

"Don't you to get the demon blood out of you?" She asked her voice holding bitterness

"Please mother just not tonight the wounds are not healing right and they are infected." He started to have tears rolling down his face, she climbed the stairs and grabbed the boy by his hair and dragged his up the stairs to the top floor where his room his, she swung the door open and pushed him into the room

"Abraham is trying to save your mortal soul." She said

"HE NOT TRYING TO SAVE MY SOUL HE'S TRYING TO DESTORY IT!" Johan screamed as she slammed the door closed and locked the door tears start to run down his cheeks, he took his jacket off and three placed them on a chair by his desk, he stood there now wearing a white shirt and charcoal grey trousers. He placed himself on the bed running his hands though his curly brown hair that his mother hated.

The man who been watching the boy saw everything that was going on, he couldn't understand what was happening until he saw Abraham Van Helsing jump out of his carriage with bags and suit cases in his hand, he walked into house smoking that cigar. He met Mina on the door and the two kissed and then he walked in. "How is the boy?" he asked

"Oh he's complain about the in wounds, are they meant to be infected?" she asked as she took his coat and hat

"It's means that my treatment is working, he will fine." She smiled at him and handed him the key.

Johan open the window and looked down at the 3 story drop, he wondered if the fall would kill him quickly "So much pain in your eye to someone so young?" came the voice behind, turning around on the spot the brunette looked at the dark hair man in his room. "You look nothing like your mother more like your father, not even your eyes are like theirs." Johan looked at the man that stood in the moon light that was bathing thought the window behind the young man, he started to shake his head he couldn't believe what he was seeing

"No no you can't be real you can't be." He said letting his hand go thought his dark brown hair

"Oh I am very much real Jonah." He said his head tilting to the side as he watched the boy "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." he said moving closer to the 17 year old, the dark green eyes teen moved back on to the bed to try to keep away from him, "You look so much more beautiful than your mother ever was" He purred "So beautiful those dark green eyes."

"Leave me alone please." He sobbed

"Johan I can't leave you, I won't leave you…he smirked…we don't have long before that damn old coot is here." Johan looked up at him wide eyed

"V…Van Helsing! No please don't let him touch me please." He whimpered and cried more and he fell to his knees

"What are they are they doing to you?" he asked

"It's your fault, I see you in my dreams every night tormenting me, mother say I have the devil in that is why Van Helsing comes here." he sobbed into his hands,

"He's been raping you." The man's face darken

"H…He called it cleansing." He said, the vampire held out his hand and smiled softly at him

"Take my hand Johan and Van Helsing will never hurt you again, I would never let him." He said, the teen looked up his green eyes shimmered with tears, "I'm here for you to keep you safe." He told the boy, Johan reached out his shirt sleeve rising up showing faded scars on his arm that looked like faded burns of a cross this made the inky black hair man feel hate toward Mina and Van Helsing.

In the second the Johan took his hand Dracula pulled the boy up to his chest and held him tightly, he could feel the burn of the fever on the boy's skin; the vampire kissed him on the forehead and whispered to Johan Harker "Sleep my child just sleep." And the boy become limp in his arms and left the same why he came in, he stood on the window still feeling the cold air around him, the sounds of footsteps caught his hearing on the landing behind the bed room door, he jumped out the window with is human cargo in his arms, the left just in time as the bed room door open

"Where has that brat gone now, it's not like can go to his father." Dracula heard Mina say before he left completely.

Returning to his castle he walked thought the echoing halls with the boy in his arms, his mind having a million thought going through at once, he looked down at the pale child and wondered how a mother could do this to his own child, walking into one of the better rooms of his home, not the one where he had Jonathan in all those years ago, he placed Johan on the bed, gently lowering his head onto the pillow and removed his clothing what he saw made him gasp the boy's skin was littered with scars, some old other very new "Johan you poor boy." He whispered as he placed a kiss on the 17 year old head, he moved the boy onto his back, he growled when he saw the yellowing of scars from a knife.

He started cleaning the scars and fresh cuts, with a special water and oil, he watched as yellow infection disappeared, he then placed the boy under the covers and kissed him on the forehead again,

"Master what have you got there." Came a airy voice, turning his head he see a his three brides smiling at him, he raised eye brow

"He is not for eating, he will be living with us until I decide to turn him, so be nice he's had it bad." He felt them hover behind him

"Oh poor boy, we can be good mothers." Said the brunette as he touched his face

"Yes please, we can be his mothers." The red head smiled playing with his hair

"Yes I think that will be good for him but for now let him sleep I will have you met him tomorrow." He said the three women smiled at each other before each whispering comforting thoughts to the boy before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Johan woke up a few time during the day but fell back a sleep in under the thick warm covers, he was afraid that the next time he woke up he would back in the small dank room in pain and cold, when he woke up the sun was ready to set, the sky changing colours from blues to firey reds to purple, he blinked a couple of times and realised he was shivering or feeling like he was going to be sick, he pushed himself up and looked around the room he thought it was fit for royalty "Your awake good." Johan looked up at the man at the door and bite his lip at the way Dracula leaned against the door frame he wore a white shirt with tight black trousers, his hair was long inky blackness fell to his waist

"W…Where am I?"

"Transylvania… my home land." He spoke, Johan shivered at the thick Transylvanian accent, it sent an unknown fire into his stomach, he open his eyes and looked up at the man who stood an inches away from him, he gasped

"You're the devil my mother talks about." The boy said,

"I am only a devil in her eyes because I turned my back on god." He said

"For some people that is reason enough, but drink blood of the living doesn't help matters either." He said still sitting on the bed, he brought his knees up to his chest, a chuckle left the vampire's pale lips and he took a seat on bed,

"This is very true child, but I have a question? Why is Mina hurting you and Van Helsing?" Johan stiffen and tried to shrink away, he rested his head on his knees and sighed

"S…She thinks I will become like you, it's all Van Helsing fault he told her that because she drunk your blood that when I was conceive that your blood infected me, once the nightmares started when I was 9 she started letting him cleanses me." He shivered and started crying, moving closer to the boy on the bed Dracula took the boy into his arms and held him close to him, letting him cry and find safety in his hold

"What happen to Jonathan?" he asked believing the man would not allow this to happen

"He…he went to work and never came back…he was killed a robbery so the police say... that was 6 months ago after I turned 17." He sobbed into the vampire's white shirt

"Shhhh Child it will be okay nothing bad will happen here I only want good things for my love." He whispers kissing the boy on the forehead.

Johan looked up and whimpered at him, there was something in Johan's eyes that Dracula could identify "Let me make you better?" The vampire whispered "Let me show you how someone should be made love to." The green eye boy looked up and held his shirt

"I…I'm scared." He whispered, Dracula cupped his face

"There is nothing to be scared about, this will be beautiful." He smiled as he lowered his head and kissed his lips, Johan felt the vampire's lips on his and he felt his skin crawl with the tender touching of his skin on his, gasping for the gentle touch of his hand's moving down his chest Dracula slipped his tongue into his mouth,

"Ummm." The teen moaned into his mouth, him mind telling him this so different from when the human monster touched him, he could feel the love through his touches, pulling away the covers Dracula climbed on top of the small teen, Johan missed the man taking his clothes off.

When the teen thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen Dracula started to kiss and suck down his neck, getting soft moans and cries from the teen "Ummm D…Dracula." He cried as the vampire bite into his neck and then moved down the body under him, time he reach Johan's cock it was hard and weeping, the vampire looked down at his work and smiled at the writhing boy on bed "Take me please." He moaned,

"In time my child we have to do this right." He smiled and he left the bed and moved to the dresser across the room and picked up a jar of oil "I used this last night on your scars, if we keep using it your scars will heal and leave your leave beautiful, but for now I have another use for it my love." He purred as he poured it onto his ands not caring if he got it onto the bed, leaning over the boy he gently probed his entrance his other hand warped around Johan's cock, he started pumping the boy's member as he pushed his finger into his waiting hole

"Ahhhh!" he moaned throwing his had back as the vampire worked his magic fingers over his lower body turning his mind to much and then he went completely brain dead as the man took his length into his mouth "AHHHH DRACLUA!" He scream his hand's went to the vampire's hair, the dark hair man hand three of this finger inside of him scissoring him, he was making sure he was brushing against the boy's prostate making him scream, Johan let out another scream as he came down the vampire's throat.

The brunette lay panting on the bed that when he felt the pale skin vampire crawled up to face the boy and kissed him, Johan moaned into the kiss as he tasted himself on the man's tongue "Are you ready?" Dracula asked

"Yes." Came the shaky reply, parking the boy's legs more and he slowly he moved his hip pushing in his own hard cock into the teen's waiting body, Johan let out a moan and hiss as he felt the man's length fill him "Y…Your so big." He whimpered

"Ummm and you're so tight." The vampire rumbled, he stilled to let the boy get use to the man's length, as he watched Johan's face twist and moan his hands held onto the man's shoulders, there was tears rolling down the boy's face "Does it hurt?" Johan nodded "Where?" he asked the teen put his hand onto his chest and touch the area above his heart

"Here it…it hurts here." he whimpered, tilting his head Dracula smiled softly and kissed him on the lips and started to roll his hips into him

"My heart hurts to my love." They rocked his hips into his lover, his future husband, Johan gasp and moan as he warped his arms around the Dracula's neck and held onto him tightly as the dark hair vampire moved faster and faster into until the boy was screaming and begging for more, the demon took his lover's member and started pumping the teen's cock and sent him over the edge and he screamed arching his back cumming over his stomach and Dracula's hand, the vampire moaned and growled, he thrust himself into Johan a few more times before he filled him up with his seed.

After a long moment Johan open his eyes, he could feel his head beat return to normal, the vampire still above him looked down at him "You are so beautiful." He sat to the teen,

"So are you." Johan said smiling as he cupped his face "Thank you."

"For what my love."

"For making me feel loved for making me feel human." He smiled softly, Dracula pulled out careful and then sat up pulling the boy with him,

"Anything for you, let's get cleaned up and go and have something to eat." He smiled as they shared a kiss.

Dracula showed him into the dining room where there was a large plate of food of different types "Wow is this all for me?" the teen gasp

"Of course we need to get some meat on your bones." Johan gave him a look before sitting down with a wince; he picked up his folk and knife and started eating "Pace yourself you will make yourself sick." He said the brunette looked at him through his fringed

"Sorry I'm and just so hungry." He said smiling, Dracula smirked

"Ummm yes after what we I can't blamed you." Johan blushed and ducked his head away from him "Once your done I would like you to meet my brides." Johan looked at him and he couldn't help but feel hurt

"Y…Yo…your brides?"

"Yes three of them, they very much would like to be your new mothers." The vampire said Johan looked at his food and nodded "I know what I thinking Johan, they are what the locals like to call them to me they are my children they come and go as they please and do what they want." Dracula said, pushing his food around on his plate with his folk Johan looked at the older man from the corner of his eyes

"Sooo your not married to them?"

"No I am not married to them or anyone, at one point I wanted your mother but after seeing you…you're all I can think about." Johan blushed and shoved a mouthful of eggs into his mouth, they ate in quiet, and Dracula drink blood from a wine glass as Johan ate eggs, fish, chicken and anything else that was on table for the boy.

After finishing his breakfast they walked to where the blonde, the brunette and red head sleeps opening the doors they were pounced on, they give the boy hugs and kissed and telling him how cute he is and how beautiful he will look on his and Dracula's wedding "WHAT?" Johan cried when he looked up at the dark hair man

"I told you, you're all I think about." He smiled as he watched the brides mother the boy; he walked off to his privet rooms and looked out the windows, he worried that Van Helsing will come and take him away from him.

6 months later

Since Johan's arrival and he has gotten use to living in the large castle and he become head over heels in love with Dracula, he loved it how he would wake up some evenings to find the vampire sat in bed with him stoking his has hair, and he would tell him stories of long ago when he would fight for god and impale his enemies, the older man would make love to him every night for hours, sometimes Johan found he couldn't move after wards but he loved it. He didn't once think about his mother or Van Helsing while he was there all he cared about was the vampires, he was looking healthier some of his scares have disappeared with the small drops off blood that Dracula have been feeding him and the special oil he's been using that the vampire would rub into the teen's body, he knew once he become a vampire all the older and deeper scars will go and he will be able to look in the mirror without wincing at the memories.

Dracula walked into the Johan's room and watched him as he looked in the mirror "You are beautiful you know?" Dracula said with a soft smile as he walked in Johan grabbed his shirts and covered his front

"You know you can give someone a heart attack doing that trick?" he said flicking his brow hair out of his eyes "I need a haircut." He mumbled

"No your hair looks lovely this length." Dracula hair running his hand through the thick curly brown hair with the gold flecks, looking at the blush blooming on the human's face, he pulled the shirt away and pulled the 17 year old into arms and placed a his pale lips on the boy's slightly parted ones, then he pulled back and looked down at the green eyes looking up at him "You know I've seen you naked many times, why are you blushing now?"

"You're going to laugh at me, I'm getting fat… look!" he pointed to the small dome of his stomach, it wall that food your giving me!" Johan cried, Dracula looked and him and smiled

"Oh my sweet boy, it's not you getting fat."

"Yes it is?" he said wiping his eyes "God my am I crying all the time." He said, cupping his face Dracula took Johan's hand and placed it on the swell of his stomach and placed his own on top

"You're not getting fat your pregnant." The teen's eye widen as he looked at his lover

"I…I'm pregnant." He gasps the vampire nodded

"Did the mother not tell you?" he asked

"W…Well yes they did they told me" he said, he looked up at the charcoal grey eyes of his lover,

"I am surprise I didn't notice before." He smiled Johan looked down at his stomach and smiled and looked up at the vampire

"Bond with me." The vampire's eyes widen

"Are you sure my love?"

"Yes, Dracula I am sure bond us." The vampire smiled brightly as his inky blackness of Dracula's hair was like a waterfall sheet falling over his shoulders

"Okay, let me tell you some time okay."

"Okay?" Johan frowned a little worried

"When we bond together, I will make you a vampire, it will protect our child; your body will have warmth enough to carry the children to full term." He said softly "You will always look like the living because you will always be able to bare my children." He smiled, Johan nodded

"I understand the mothers have been very detail and forth coming with information." His face blushed.

"Johan you don't have to have bond with me if you're not ready, our child will remind safe." The amazed Dracula said, shaking his bed Johan looked into the eyes of the vampire

"I want you to have what you want, you save me made me better I want to give everything to you and tonight that is what I am going to do for you."

Dracula took the rest of Johan's clothes off and his own and laid him down on the bed and kissed his neck letting his fangs scratch his neck making the teen gasp and arched up to him as the vampire bite down onto his neck sink his fangs deep into the boy's neck as he slides deep into the teen's body "DRACULA!" screamed Johan, the vampire pulled his mouth away from the wonderful neck as blood started to pool up at the surface, he started to pull his cock out leaving the tip in him before push back in taking his time to love his lover, he didn't want to hurt the precious child in his soon to be husband, the teen throw his head back and cried out as he felt the vampire hit the bundle of nerves inside of him, the feeling of Johan's muscle tighten around him told him that the teen was close and taking his hand Dracula slice his own skin across his chest with his nail, Johan saw the blood trickle down the cut, he managed Dracula onto his back and saddle him, the man monster cock sliding deeper into the teen, moaning Johan latched his mouth to the cut and started drinking the blood as Dracula made love to him slowly, holding his hips as they both raised and fell to met each other, throwing his head back Johan screamed out Dracula's name as he climax, pushing harder Dracula he came inside of his lover.

The brunette with the gold fleck in his hair, he felt his eyes roll back into his head and he swayed on his husband's body before he collapsed onto of him, Dracula moved and placed the Johan on the bed and pulled out of him gently as he brushed the hair out of his face. Though out the day Dracula stayed with Johan and by the next night Johan was a vampire and belong to Dracula, he open his eyes, the green before was bright but now they were sparkling as he looked at the pale man next to him, who smiled his hand lay happily on Johan's baby bump feeling the muscles twitch under his hand, purring happily against the older vampire and moved closer "Does this make you my husband?" Johan asked

"Yes."

"Good." Johan said as he nuzzled into him "I'm hungry." He said, the dark hair man chuckled darkly as he ran lazy circles on his the boy's shoulder with his other hand

"Yes food we need to get you some food now you're drinking for two."

A couple of days later both Dracula and Johan was sat in Dracula's office taking about what will happen when the baby is born "Y…Your going to cut me open?" The young vampire asked

"Don't worry my love you will not die, I will never let anything happen to you." the older vampire said kissing his hands,

"Still I don't like the idea of being sliced open Drac." He said with a frown, just as the vampire was about to say something a scream broke out thought the castle making both men sit up from the sofa.

They ran out into the large hall away to see the brunette vampire laying on the floor a sliver stake though her heart "NOOO AURORA!" Johan screamed as he ran down the stairs to the still vampire's side, he looked at her pink tear rolling down his face as he shrugged his jacket of and warped it around his hands he pulled the sliver stake out of her, pink tears stated to stain his shirt as he turned to looked at the people who kill her, the two reminding brides by Johan's side, hissing and snarling protecting their child

"Leave the boy alone devils." Came the man's voice of Van Helsing "The boy is out of his mind we must get out of here now!" The old man said

"He belongs with us." The red head roared warping her arms around Johan who nuzzled into her neck crying

"You whore devils get away from my boy." The dark hair woman yelled "Johan come to me let us take you home." she said in a sickly sweet voice, the boy looked at her, his eye full of hate as he lay his head back down over the brunettes stomach and cried as the other two vampire comfort him "JOHAN WHAT ON GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

"You two are not welcome in my home?" Dracula said walking down the stairs the large open hall way become icy cold worst than the air outside the castle "You come here killed one of my brides and up set my husband by killing the only mother he knows."

"I'm the only mother he knows and he is not your husband!" Mina shouted

"You are his mother yes but they have been the ones showing him love and that it's okay not to fear it, unlike you Mrs Harker letting this Doctor ruin his skin and taking his innocent." Mina looked shocked and turned to the older man next to her

"Don't listen Mina they are lying!" he hissed

"Am I, he feared his own shadow you are no mother if you let this man do that to him, a maggot filled fruit would make a better mother than you." He said, he could see she was pissed off but not as much as Dracula was with her

"You liar Abrahams would do that he loves me!" She yelled

"Does he now is that what you tell yourself when your washing out the cum stains from his trousers after he abused your son." Johan gave a sob as he looked up at his husband "What I've done was show him love along with his mothers." He smiled at the tearful teen.

"Whatever hold you have on the boy we will break it." She screamed as she moved over Johan, she grabbed the boy wrists and tied to pull him away from the woman vampires, the teen pulled his arm back but she held on and with a growl Johan had sunking his teeth into Mina's wrists and ripped her skin off in a flesh and spitting back out, he hiss and snarled as blood dripped down his chin.

Smiling smugly Dracula used these moments to snap the neck of the old man but not killing, turning to where the last two brides holding Mina, making her hold his arm out as they drunk from her wound while Johan watched " J…Johan help me please." She begged, her eyes begging him, he walked over to her

"Get off her." He said, the two woman moved away and she fell to the floor

Th…ank you." Mina gasp,

"Don't thank me." He said his voice voided of any emotion as he grabbed her by her hair making her scream as she was pulled over to Aurora, he held a knife in his hand "You let him burnt your cross into my arms, he would come into my and attack me I was 9 years old when he started and I bet you helped father's life end and end." He said tears filling and falling down his face, he held the knife under to his neck, she whimpered

"Johan you can't." She begged

"You will never be able to harm me or my child." He said as he slide the knife across her bared throat, she screamed as blood poured of her throat and onto the partly open mouth of Aurora, Johan watched as her eyes widen in pure fear and as her blood left her and suddenly the brunette open her eyes and pulled Mina out of Johan's hands and pinned her to the floor and carried on drinking her dry, Dracula walked over to Johan and warped his arms around him and held him tightly, letting the bloody teen cry in his arms

"Shhh my love, it's all okay they can't hurt you anymore." He whispered in to his ears

"S…She would have killed our child." He whimpered

"I know she would have but look Aurora is back and okay." The woman looked around at the boy she considered as her son

"Johan my baby come here." she said with open arms, he ran over to her and let her hug him, and all his mothers hugged their child and peppered his face with kisses.

Many months later Johan gave birth to his and Dracula's son who they named Jonathan, the teen smiled at his baby boy, he had bright green eyes and pitch black hair, a little vampire monster he was and Johan dreaded when he started teething, but for now all that is forgotten as he held him, his husband next to him and his mothers tormenting some unlucky people in the village below.

...

Johan cried into Dracula's chest, he cried for Aurora holding him tightly "Shhh my love, Aurora will be okay they didn't cut her head off she will be okay with some rest and blood from our two captives we will make them pay." He smiled; pulling back the brunette looked up at him and wiped his pink tears off his face

"S…She…she going to be okay?" he asked

"Of course, the way to kill a vampire is a stake thought the heart and slice the head clean off." He said

"Oh…when can I see her?"

"When she better, now come my love we need to get you some blood." He smiled kissing the 17 year old lips getting a small moan out of him "I love you

...


End file.
